


We are the night

by Evvienna



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, british actors
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Only Lovers Left Alive - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In search for her missing friend, a woman encounters a peculiar stranger who is far more then she could ever imagine. She falls for him, but there is a dark secret he hides...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the night

“Hey,  
you´re reading my letter, so that means that I´ve either gone missing or I´m dead. Either way, I´m as good as certain that my prior employer has to do with it. This guy, Adam, is pretty weird. I got him a lot of stuff, mostly music stuff, like rare guitars and analog amps and other things, too. He´s some kind of rock star but more an arrogant ass. We only met at his place, a shabby house in the back of behind, (see address below) at night, and they didn´t even have a working toilet there. Man, seriously. Who doesn´t have a working toilet? So pretty freaky it all, I tell you. But ey, the money was totally good. So if I´m dead, I really don´t want the cops to tell my mom they found my rotting body in some garbage can, and I might as well be still alive, who knows with those creepy motherfuckers, so please find me.  
Thanks, Ian.”

What a curious letter Ian had left me. It was written with his uniquely funny, jolty words.  
I remember the look on his face when he handed it to me. It was serious, way too serious for my friend, the usually so easy-going Ian.  
I didn´t pay much attention back then, he had always been a bit quirky, to put it mildly, and so were his affiliates. But after reading that letter, I was getting really worried.  
“Listen, if you don´t see me or hear from me in a while, let´s say three or more weeks, read that. I wrote it just as measure of precaution. Can´t tell you more right now, and at the moment everything´s cool, so don´t worry.” He squeezed my arm, then reconsidered and hugged me tightly.  
I still remember his strange cologne, a light, woody scent, but very compatible to unconventional Ian.  
Then he waved good-bye and gave me a crooked smile.  
Ian was a good businessman who knew how to satisfy his customers, nothing was too extraordinary for him to find and they paid him good money for it. So what had happened?  
Why not start with that Adam guy, I thought. Let´s drive to that godforsaken address in the middle of nowhere and find out more. 

There hadn´t been any people for the last fifteen blocks, I had passed the old Packard plant, had come by countless abandoned buildings, and the numbers of houses had continuously decreased in the last twenty minutes of driving. The fact that it was in the middle of the night didn´t make me exactly any more comfortable.  
Only a skunk had crossed the poorly lit street behind my car, curiously watching my back lights disappear.  
I parked my car across the street from the run-down brick house and looked up. Only one window was illuminated and I could recognize a shadow with a slim contour, that peered through the curtains as if it was observing me.  
It disappeared as soon as I crossed the street and approached the door.  
My heart raced as I walked up the stairs. If Ian was right, this could be very dangerous. 

“Who´s there?”  
An angry sounding male voice with something I could detect as British accent came from inside as I rang the doorbell.  
“Hi…” My voice didn´t sound half as confident as I had planned it to be, and so I cleared my throat.  
“I´m a friend of Ian. He said you were a standing customer of his, and that when he´s away, which he happens to be for some reason, I should drop by and ask if you needed anything.”  
I clenched my teeth. What a bad and constructed story. All during the drive here, I had twisted my brain for a reasonably believable lie, and this was all I had been able to come up with.  
The man was still for some moments.  
“I don´t need anything. Come back in a week. Maybe I can think of something then.”  
I didn´t hear a single move on the other side of the door, as if he was waiting for me to leave.  
“Alright then. Bye.”  
Disappointment came over me. I wish I could have caught at least one glimpse at the mysterious rock star Adam.  
Cautiously I stepped back from the door, slowly going down the stairs.  
“But remember to come at night,” he suddenly called, “I sleep during the days.”

Exactly seven days later I found myself at the front door of the strange looking house again. Again, it was in the middle of the night. But this time I would not let him send me away, I would insist on being let in and getting some answers. My fear had intermingled with my curiosity.  
Like the last time, the man in the window watched me.  
My hand was just a little distance away from the doorbell, as the door automatically opened with a buzzing noise.  
This was obviously an invitation, so I did not hesitate to walk right through the door and closed it behind me.

The hall was spacious but a bit dim, the lighting was not in the most modern condition, wood panelling covered the walls and it was crammed with books, LPs, boxes and other stuff I could not identify on the face of it.  
A few steps in front of me stood a tall slender man in in his early thirties, dressed in a dark red dressing gown and long black trousers, bare footed. His wild black shoulder length hair framed an extremely handsome face and his eyes… those eyes were of the deepest blue and had the most afflicted look in them.  
I instantly felt intrigued by both his beauty and his sadness.  
Well, this must be Adam then, I recognised. If so, I`m perfectly safe. He´s too fucking beautiful to be a killer.  
“So, you are Ian´s friend. He never told me about you.” He spoke in a controlled but belligerent manner, with a deep, pleasant voice, and his look pierced me.  
“I´m his substitute while he´s away. I guess he didn´t want to bother you with any details about our arrangement.”  
He snorted contemptuously.  
“Your arrangement? So he forgot to mention that his and my business connection is exclusive and absolutely confidential?”  
“Look, Adam…your name´s Adam, right?”  
My friendly tone did not appease him, but he nodded, obviously irritated.  
“I don´t know anything about your and Ian´s agreement or you in specific. Ian wouldn´t have asked me to cover for him if I wasn´t reliable. He knows his customers, and knows how sacred their privacy is to them. I come here, you tell me what you want, I get it for you, you pay me, I leave. Period."  
Adam didn´t seem convinced. His eyes narrowed, and I saw his fists clenching in the pockets of his gown.  
To say I was unrelaxed would have been a horrid understatement.  
“Alright…”  
He is going to hit me now, I trusted by the look in his eyes, but then he exhaled as if he was giving in.  
“I need new tyres for my car. I need them by the mid of the week.”  
Thank God he hadn´t hit me was my first thought, and the second thank God he hadn´t asked for any music stuff, because I was fucking clueless when it came to that.  
“No problem. Just let me have a look at your car.”  
Slowly he nodded his head in direction of the garden.  
“It´s behind the house on the lawn. Check the tyres, then leave.”

Within three days I delivered the tyres to Adam. He paid me way more than they were worth or than I had trouble finding and bringing them here.  
Next thing on his list was a spare part for an old motor he had rebuilt.  
The week after I had to get him a song textbook from the fifties with early songs from Chuck Berry.  
It felt like he was trying to keep me busy to see if I was as quick, uncomplicated and trustworthy as he demanded. He paid well, and with having quite a solid list of contacts and people who provided me with stuff, it was a waltz to get a hold of the things he wanted.  
His tone slowly became a little less distant every time. Still I did not dare to ask him about Ian, the actual reason why I was doing all this. I needed time, more time and trust.

Then, one night after many weeks of short, taciturn business appointments, he asked me in to show me something. For the first time I was allowed to enter the living room.  
The heavy curtains were drawn close. The dished sofa looked old but comfortable. And like the hallway, this room was even more crammed and stuffed with the most curious things, equipment and falderal of all sorts. Most of it looked old and used, antique even, as if it was aggregated over many years, centuries even.  
Adam came up to me and pointed at the item in his hands.  
It was one of his favourite guitars. He held it like a lover, gently.  
“I need a new case for her. “ As he talked, he did not look away from it and obliviously caressed down the long guitar neck.  
He was very specific, almost pedantic about what it had to look and feel like.  
“The leather should not be too hard. I want it to equally protect and embrace the body entirely and adapt to the curves”.  
With admiration I watched how lovingly he touched his instrument. I had not seen such softness in him before and was bewildered by it.  
Then he looked straight into my eyes. He had never done that so directly before. His eyes were of a strange, blue-green, chatoyant colour. The moment lasted a split second, but it felt like he had seen into my soul.  
“I trust you will manage that.”

It took me a while to find the right case for Adam´s guitar. To be honest, I had found a good deal of cases, but I wanted it to be something special, something beautiful and worthy of his beloved stringed instrument. Maybe I wanted to impress him a little too.  
That thought surprised me. Why in the world would I want him to be pleased with me? Of course I knew the answer to that damn well: because I was riveted by his mysterious, aloof but captivating behaviour.

His face lightened up when I handed him the case. It was made of exquisite dark blue leather and decorated with the most filigree imprinting.  
“It… is… stunning,” he whispered.  
“Actually, it is Moroccan,” I joked.  
There. A quick, lugubrious smile flickered over his face and he looked at me again. “Moroccan…hmmmm.”  
I was not so secretly pleased with myself and smiled back at him hesitantly.  
“I´m happy you like it.”  
He carefully encased the guitar with her new leather but I had the impression he took his time with it, much more than he had to.  
I awkwardly popped my knuckles when I waited for him to pay.  
This time the money he counted was nearly twice as much as agreed.  
“I can´t take that, it´s way too much.”  
“No, I´m really happy with it. It´s okay, just take it.” Our fingers briefly touched when he handed it over and we looked at each other for a second. I could not disengage the feeling that he still wanted to keep the conversation going, but didn´t know how.  
“Thank you.” I made my turn to leave.  
Almost out of the living room, I suddenly heard him say: “Would you mind staying a little while? I would enjoy some company tonight.”  
Disbelieving I turned around, finding myself a bit overstrained by the idea.  
“Sure, “ I said soundlessly and walked over to the sofa, looking at him sceptically. However, I wasn´t sure at all. What would this be? A friendly chat between business partners? Or could I finally ask him of Ian´s whereabouts?  
I slowly sat down. “Something I can offer you? I don´t drink, but a beer must be somewhere here in the fridge.”  
My smile was way too exaggerated to be honest. “Why not?”

After a few good sips of beer and a bumpy conversation start, my discomfort and reservations started to fade. Adam, who sat in an flamboyant winged chair next to the couch, proved to be an eloquent talker and extremely literate, but not without leaving scathing remarks every now and then and who knew – the situation was not nearly as awkward as I had expected.  
I loved how accurate and colourful his choice of words was, how elegantly he moved during talking, how delicate his gestures were when he tried to explain something.  
But still, this overwhelming dolefulness and world-weariness was hanging over his head like a weighty black veil.

“Where did you get that beautiful guitar case? It is something I could have never expected from Ian. He´s more of a no-frills guy.”  
Perfect. He brought Ian up himself.  
“It´s not that hard when you pay attention and have a little feel for what your customer wants.”  
I wanted to come across as casual and instantly realized how stupid I sounded. Adam seemed to me as the kind of person you could not blind with words, someone who looked at you and just read you.  
He smiled wearily. “You have no idea what I really want. “ Though he whispered, I was sure he wanted me to hear it.  
“Talking about Ian, you don´t know maybe where he is hanging around these days?” My fear for maybe having pushed my luck sprouted quickly, but I decided to keep talking.  
“He´s gone, left no note, and though I know he tends to abscond for a while sometimes, I somehow worry.”  
When Adam´s eyebrows lifted and he looked down to the floor, I knew that a lie would follow.  
“Sorry, I have not the slightest idea.”  
He kept his answer so short that I dared not to continue the issue of Ian and searched desperately for a change of topic to distract him. But I knew I had to come back to it, find out more, if he let me.

“Who is the beautiful lady in that photo? It looks like a wedding picture.”  
The black and white picture stood on a sideboard next to the couch and showed Adam, obviously, accompanied by a blonde woman, both in clothing I would have placed somewhere mid eighteenth century, with an austere look on their faces.  
“That is my wife, Eve.”  
Things got more and more curious. A married rock star who lived like a recluse in post-industrial Detroit suburbia and dressed in fancy dressing gowns.  
“She lives here with you?”  
“No, she used to live in different places all over the world and came to visit every now and then.”  
The sadness that seemed to have diminished during our conversation now returned to his beautiful face with full power.  
“Used to?”  
“She lost a very close and long-time friend some months ago and decided after a very long time we spent together, that it was time to continue her life without me.”  
His words strangely stung in my gut. I sympathized with him.  
“Maybe she´s in mourning and just needs time on her own? I´m sure she will be back.”  
The way Adam looked at me left no doubt about how ridiculous I sounded.  
“She won´t. She is a very strong willed woman and once she comes to a decision, it´s irrevocable.”  
“In that case I´m very sorry for you.” And I was. Now I could see why he looked so lost at one time and so desperate at another.  
“I will find a way to deal with it. But I don´t want to talk about it now.” Leaning back in his chair, Adam folded his arms before his chest and stared at the wall for a while.  
The closeness I thought I had created between us had just been an illusion.  
“Do you like music?”  
That was certainly not how I had expected our conversation to continue, but I replied: “I honestly couldn´t live without it.”  
A hint of delight showed on his face, he got out of his chair and put a record on an almost antique record player.  
The crackling noise was soon replaced by a slow, melodic song. Adam sat back on his seat and looked at me while the song was playing. I didn´t mind at all, I relished his attention.  
For about an hour, we sat silent, listened to the record and there was nothing uncomfortable about it. We enjoyed not being alone, together.  
When the last song had ended, Adam got back up, changed the record and walked up to me. Another soft, slow tune started. His hand reached out for me. Calmness lay on his face.  
“Dance with me. Eve and I used to dance a lot and I miss it.”  
How could I say no to such a heartfelt confession? That man strangely grew on me, and I wasn´t able to fight it.  
Our hands found each other and he gently pulled me close to his body.  
I melted into his tight embrace and Adam started to sway my body with his own movements. It came so easily, I let it happen without any hesitation. There just was no place for it. Lovers couldn´t have been more intimate than we were at this moment.  
Adam moved me to the beat, turned me, held me and turned me again, all in a slow, beautifully harmonic rhythm.  
When he suddenly embraced me from behind I was almost taken aback. Our bodies were so close, his face on my throat so that I could feel his breath against it.  
I raised my arms to do what felt so naturally and tried to enlace his neck with them.  
A pungent pain suddenly rushed through my right hand.  
“Ow, what the fuck!” I screamed, breaking away from Adam. My baffled looks switched between his startled face and my bleeding hand.  
“I cut myself! Are you wearing any jewellery with sharp edges or anything?”  
Adam drew back a step. He held his right hand in front of his mouth, breathing heavily.  
“That shouldn´t have happened,” he mumbled.  
Blood was slowly dripping from the long, deep cut on my palm, down my wrist and my underarm. I heard Adam groaning lowly, his eyes fixed on my wound.  
I was exasperated that he just stood there, looking at me without acting, frozen, not even apologizing.  
“What just happened?” I outright yelled at him, rushed over and pulled his hand away from his mouth in all my fury, to force him to answer. However, what I saw made me gasp loudly and my eyes widened.  
His mouth was slightly opened, his upper canine teeth were strangely deformed, cuspid and longer than his other teeth. All of them were covered in my blood.  
“Adam? What the actual fuck??? What´s wrong with your teeth? Did I just cut myself on your teeth?”  
Adam obviously retained his composure.  
“They come out when I´m aroused by the smell of someone´s….”  
He paused.  
I shrugged my shoulders in a questioning gesture.  
“Blood. When I´m aroused of the someone´s blood. You seem to have accidently cut your hand on them. These are my fangs.”  
What was this farce? Should this be an explanation? I stood with an open mouth.  
Adam´s mouth hardened and he pressed out words that were beyond any understanding for me.  
“I am what people commonly call a vampire.”  
I reeled back and held on to the sofa before I sunk on it.  
Well, that explained a few things, like his odd behaviour, his drained look or our nightly meetings.

 

How would this change the whole situation? I tried to focus and block out confusion, fear and pain.  
Would he kill me for finding out? Pay me to shut up about it? Although I had gotten to know him a little better over the last weeks and months, I couldn´t really figure him or his reaction out.  
My brain was working overtime while my hand was still bleeding and the little drops of blood slowly drew a funny pattern on my jeans.

Adam had sat down on his chair next to the sofa, after moving it closer.  
He was clearly in my safety zone, too close, and started to talk to me in an extremely calming, soft timbre.  
“Listen, this has to stay in this room, between the two of us. I´m sorry, I didn´t want you to find out this way, actually not at all. Eve and I have lived decades and haven´t been discovered because we were very careful with our company. And I trust you enough by now to know that my secret is safe with you.” There was an extraordinarily soothing tone in his voice, he was trying to calm me, but wasn´t this a trick or a spell vampires were able to cast on humans?  
Adam tried his best to restrain himself from looking at my bleeding wound, but straight at my face. His cool hand lay on my shoulder, and I felt a little less lost in this grotesque situation.  
Certainty came over me that it did not shock me what this man was, if he was a man at all, it intrigued me even more.  
Slowly the tension slid off me, I knew I shouldn´t have let my guard down, but I could not resist it. The issue of Ian had to be delayed, and I had to admit to my own shame that it wasn´t exactly proof of being a good friend, but I was here with Adam, in this moment, just him and me. That was what counted right now.  
This mixture of fear, curiosity, attraction and intimacy thrilled me unbelievably.  
I had the feeling that this event, this evening would forge an unbreakable bond between us. 

And then happened something peculiar, as if this evening hadn´t been weird enough.  
I raised my bleeding hand to Adam, and in a sedate, reflected voice, I asked him:  
“Do you want some of my blood? You said its smell aroused you.”  
Adam looked confused at first, gulped, but when I brought my hand even closer to his face, his reserve abruptly fell off him.  
He quickly, but gently grabbed my wrist, pulled it closer to his mouth and started to collect the blood with long strokes of his tongue, beginning with the elbow, where little droplets of blood had accumulated, up my underarm, elegantly circling my wrist knuckles and finally reaching the wound on my hand palm.  
To my surprise it didn´t hurt that much, it just stung a little, and he sucked gently, almost lovingly, until the blood flow stopped.  
It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced.  
When he was done, something had changed. He looked up to me as if I had given him the most generous present he could imagine. His face slowly came close to mine so I could smell the metallic taste of my own blood on his breath. Instant arousal flushed through my body. This must be the intoxicating blend of adrenaline and fright bungee jumpers felt when they looked down into the ground, just before jumping.  
Adam´s eyes lay on my trembling lips and in this moment, I longed for nothing more than his kiss.  
But his lips moved past mine, to my ear and whispered softly: “Thank you.”  
I felt confused again. Could I really handle this truth? What had I gotten myself into? Why am I falling so hard for a man, a being like this?  
“I really need to go now. I must think about all that´s happened tonight.”  
I grabbed my purse, jumped out the sofa and quickly stepped towards the door. My moves looked determined, but I felt weak inside.  
Before I left, I turned around to him and said quietly: “You have nothing to fear. I will tell no one of this, of you.”

When I came home and tried to sleep over everything, I was restless, I tossed and turned in my sheets, and the thoughts of the happenings, of Adam tormented me and would not let me sleep.  
Strong feelings had developed inside me, neither could I place them nor did I want to, they took over, distressed me, and possessed me so much that I even dreamt of him. In this dark but vivid dream, he held me, kissed me softly and told me not to be afraid of him. Everything felt so warm and tender and I don´t remember ever having felt so loved in all my life.

Only a few hours of uneasy sleep were granted to me, but I woke up with the clear awareness that was as obvious as it was frightening: I wanted Adam. Badly. I had fallen for him, despite or even because of his difference to all the people I had met before him. It felt like we belonged together, yes, we were very different, but our loneliness and despair for the world connected us. And I had to go back and tell him at all costs; otherwise my heart and soul would rupture. 

All day long I shelved the decision until I finally determined to go back to his place the very same night. Though I feared the confrontation, I had to do it, as long as the memory of our night was still fresh. Who knows about the cognition or memories of a vampire? Are they fading faster because of all the countless experiences they had already lived through at their advanced age? 

When I approximated his house, it was half past three in the morning, and I fluttered, like the first time I came here.  
The door opened before I was there, unlike the first time. My heart was thumping like mad; my anxiety flushed my body and heated it like a fever even though the cool evening breeze streamed across my skin.  
I entered with a feeling that resembled to a lamb being led to its slaughter. By no means could I imagine what this meeting would be like, how I should explain my feelings for him or how he would react to my confession. But planning ahead would not be my strategy here I thought, Adam would probably appreciate it if I spoke right from my heart. Once I looked into his beautiful eyes, I would have been too nervous to remember rehearsed lines anyway, and anything artificial would have surely insulted his fine sense for true emotion.

“There you are,“ said Adam softly, but I could not read his expression. It was reserved, so quite a contradiction to his welcoming words and his soft tone.  
I carefully and soundlessly closed the door, trying to avoid anything that would disrupt this silent moment between us.  
We stood face to face, a few steps apart from each other, apparently clueless what to say, and it kind of relieved me to see that a man who had obviously lived more than twice of my life time, was as awkward as I was when it came to human, or not-so-human relations.

“I didn´t expect you to return when you left last night, “ he began, “but I had a dream that you would, despite your fear and confusion. Which is extraordinary, because I rarely ever dream.”  
“I dreamt about you, too,“ I whispered, staring at my shoes, and when I looked up into his expectant face, I continued: “You held me and told me that I didn´t have to be afraid of you. That dream opened my eyes about a lot of things and it kind of eased me.”  
Adam didn´t look away from me, his eyes widened, his lips opened as if he hadn´t been prepared to hear words like these from me.  
“Adam, I don´t understand what´s going on with me,“ I declared, “I feel so drawn to you that it drives me insane, and even though I know I should be afraid of what you are, I can´t help but fall for you, since the day we wet, and harder every day.”  
What a giant rock fell off my chest now that the words were spoken. But why did he stay silent?  
He made a few steps closer towards me, and when he stood directly in front of me, he reached out to caress my cheek with his cool hand. I nestled up against his touch.  
“You can´t even begin to understand what I am or what it means to be with me.”  
His words sounded regretful but honest and they drilled through my heart.  
“Then help me understand!” I pleaded and lay my hand on his, that was still resting on my cheek.  
“We are the night, death and darkness, the dreaded creatures that must hide away, outlawed from mankind,” he began dramatically. “A mankind that bores and frustrates me so endlessly with its ignorance and phlegm, that destroys so willingly the most merciful gift that could be given to any creature: life itself. They kill each other without regret or qualms, but they call us monsters.”  
Adam was upset now, and his eyes glared in the distance. He suddenly removed his hand from me, took a step back and turned back into the distant, offish being I had met in the beginning.  
“I see nothing of a monster in you.” It was my weak attempt to allay his anger.  
He looked at me and scoffed: “I live on human blood and have no tendency to change that, for no one.”  
“Is that supposed to keep me away? Instead of showing me your world, teaching me that I don´t need to be afraid, like you did in your dream, you try to scare me away with the old children´s tale of Dracula?”  
With those words I had infuriated him. He made a jump into my direction with a celerity my eye could hardly grasp, and in an instant he had pinned me against the wall.  
“I warn you… you should be afraid of me. I have tasted you once and I liked it. A lot. And I will not let the fact that I like you hold me back from taking what I want.”  
“Don´t forget, you tasted me because I offered you my blood. And I wouldn´t have done that if I was afraid of you… or didn´t like you as well.”  
Both breathing heavily, me with excitement and him with rage, we looked at each other, waiting, watching, while the tension filled up the whole room.  
What happened next surprised me, even if it was exactly what I wished for.  
Adam aggressively pressed his lips on mine. His tongue parted my lips, slipped into my mouth, forcing me to kiss him back while his hands pinned mine to the wall even harder.  
My mouth opened up to his very willingly, and suddenly I felt his grip on my hands loosen. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let this kiss happen.  
For minutes that seemed to me like an eternity, we stood there, in a tight embrace, kissing passionately, his weight pressing me against the wall, but his hands pulling his body closer to mine, caressing my face, playing with my hair.  
I was disappointed when he suddenly let go of me, wiping his wet mouth with the back of his hand.  
“The sun is rising. I should go to bed now.”  
His eyes wandered up my body, beginning from my shoes, until it reached my eyes. “You´re welcome to stay, if you want to.”  
“Do I get to share your coffin then?” I sniggered.  
He sighed, rolling his eyes, not seeming very amused. “You ridiculous mortals…” He harshly grabbed my hand and dragged me along to the bedroom.

We stopped in front of the big bed that was framed by a heavy, scarlet baldachin.  
Adam started to undo the belt of his gown and let it slide to the floor, while looking me straight in the eye.  
His torso was a sight to behold, slender, but muscular and of the most beautiful paleness.  
A prompting nod was now my clue to do the same with my clothes.  
When I stood there in my underwear and Adam in his black pants, we took a moment to take a long, lingering look at each other. I didn´t feel appraised, but Adam looked closely at me, until he smiled knowingly.  
“I sleep naked, so you know,“ he stated placidly, and started to unbutton his trousers.  
I didn´t really know how to react to this, so I just watched him.  
Before he had reached the last button, Adam stopped and looked at me again.  
“Don´t look so scared, I just want to go to sleep.”  
“But I don´t,“ I whispered, and as if I had opened a dam, his emotions broke loose.  
He pulled me close and placed his mouth on mine, gently but vigorously, groaning softly, letting his hands stroke over my back, opening the hooks of my bra and removing it skilfully.  
A tremble ran thorough me when he, holding my tongue sucked in between his lips, placed his big hands on my hipbones and gently drew my panties down my thighs, just enough for me to grab them and shake them to my feet.  
While he was kissing my neck and my shoulders, he slowly turned me a little, arched me backwards and made me fall down on the bed. For a moment, he looked down at me and quietly he said:  
“This is exactly what happened in my dream.”  
I smiled, and reached out for him with my hand.  
When he slipped out of his trousers I understood that this man, or this being, was blessed in many ways. An enormous cock stood hard and ready, and I was to welcome it with my slithery wet cunt.  
He crawled over me, his lips again on mine, pushing his tongue deep in my mouth, my hands caressing every bit of skin I could get hold of, and before he lay on me with his full body, I could just quickly pull off my panties  
We moaned softly, and I felt my arousal growing into an unbearable urge that needed to be satisfied.  
Adam reached down to guide his cock to my dripping opening, let it slowly glide over my hard clit several times and finally entered me, unhasty, with closed eyes, uttering a deep and low “Ahhh…”, while I was tilting my head back and letting out a throaty moan.  
“My god, how fantastic this feels… I missed this feeling so much…” he spoke under his breath, remaining still in this pose, buried deep inside me and pressing me into the mattress with his body weight.  
I wanted him to move so desperately, I wanted to feel the friction and the sweet release it promised to follow, and clutched him with my thighs.  
But he didn´t start to move, so I opened my eyes to see what was going on with him. He was looking at me.  
“Eve was never very physical,” he began, “and I didn´t mind after a while. But when I smelled you, it was like my appetite had recurred.”  
“For my blood or my body?” I asked insecurely.  
“I feel that you excite me, I have not quite found out what part of your existence does, but relax, I like you a lot and will not bite you.”  
Just to wind me up it seemed, he playfully sniffed at my face and my hair, and then smiled impishly.  
“And what if I want you to?”  
The playful expression was gone in an instant.  
“Why don´t we start with this here first and talk about the biting after it? Because you feel so goddamn tight around my cock that I can´t wait one minute longer to fuck you.”  
He closed my mouth with his kiss and started to thrust inside me deeply and slowly.  
My hands lay on his rear and pressed along with his thrusts to get him even deeper inside me.  
We kissed, embraced.  
“Turn over,“ he said after a short while and raised his upper body to enable me to turn.  
He slipped back inside me from behind, continued driving deep in me, and in a swift move, his hand slipped under my knee, raising my leg into an angular position to get access to my wet slit.  
His fingers found my erect clit instantly, and along with his pushes, he caressed it dexterously.  
I felt his soft mouth on my neck and the fear of him being unable to control himself and bite me after all was the kick I needed to get over the edge.  
Our moans got louder, his cock slammed in me with impact, but Adam stayed controlled and went slow, but his fingers stroked quickly and I felt my orgasm overwhelm me so much I had to scream it out loudly.  
Adam erupted in me just a moment later, and also accompanied his climax with a strepitous groan.  
He sunk down on me, panting, holding on to my shoulders like a beggar to a piece of bread, and whispered: “Holy fucking fuck… I didn´t expect this to be so intense…” and after some breaths he added: “Stay the day, please.”  
We curled up together on the bed, tightly entangled; our bodies exhausted from the experienced sensation and fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

I was night again when I woke. I was alone on the bed and momentarily felt anxious. Where was Adam? Of course I didn´t have to fear that he left the house, because it was something he rarely ever did according to his own words, but I had experienced his mood shifting so quickly that I feared that what happened before would have left him untouched, unlike me, though I wanted to doubt it deep inside.

I rose from the bed, looking for something to cover myself, and finally slipped into a silken, lilac bathrobe, presumably belonging to Adam´s former wife, Eve.  
Naturally curious, I walked out to the corridor, past doors that were slightly opened or shut close; trying to get an impression of the life Adam was leading here. I must say, it was, though in fairness a bit shabby looking and full of things I could not name if my life depended on it, a cosy place, warm and full of life and passion, with all its musical instruments, books on the floor and photographs on the wall. I felt comfortable.

“You can take a bath if you want to,“ Adam startled me. He had stood there, leaning against the wall in his usual appearance of gown and black trousers, smiling at me, “and I know I have a spare toothbrush somewhere in the bathroom, too.”  
“Is your toilet working?” I couldn´t resist asking, since Ian told me about this inconvenience that had persisted for weeks, and watched his reaction closely.  
“I´m afraid you have to piss in the bathtub if you have to go, I hadn´t had time to fix it.”  
No twitch did come from his face when I obviously mentioned something referring to Ian, no, he was an image of nonchalance.  
Temporarily nauseated by that image, but nonetheless still in postcoital bliss, I felt Adam to become more compelling and desirable the more time I spent with him, but then again, sleep, and probably the orgasm before it, had cleared my mind a bit.  
With a little gesture of his forefinger he pointed towards said room. I gladly took his offer for personal hygiene, and dashed into the bathroom.

After a little search through the adorable bottles, cups and tubes with lovely smelling lotions, powders, creams and gels with exotic names, that looked like they were gathered over centuries all over the world, I found a bathing salt that smelt of rose, orange and frangipani. And, luckily, a toothbrush and tooth paste.  
While I took my time to soak in the hot water, I heard Adam play his guitar to a strangely intriguing, slow, almost gothic rock sound in the living room.  
I wanted it so much to soothe me, as I felt the bliss fading quickly. I cleaned my body of the traces of passion that my lover Adam had left but I could not clean my spirit of the threatening thoughts of investigating further about my friend Ian.  
I knew Adam was lying about him and I couldn´t think of a way to confront him once more without disgruntling him.  
But what I feared even more was that he would kick me out of his house, or even worse, out of his life.

Back in my clothes, I walked into the living room and sat down to listen Adam playing. He had huge headphones on, his eyes on the instrument and didn´t react to me.  
He was highly concentrated, plucked the same strings and the same chord over and over again, pushed some buttons on something that looked like a mixing console, and became frustrated when the tone didn´t sound like he wanted it to.  
I let my eyes wander through the room, and as Adam was busy recording anyway, I got out of the chair and started to have a look around.  
Books I had heard of but never seen, rare LPs of brilliant musicians of the last centuries and again, the wedding picture, everything with a thin layer of dust on top of it, those were the things I noticed.  
And then it hit me.  
Scrunched up, behind a pile of dusty books on the floor, obviously stuffed in there to be hidden, was a piece of clothing, grey with red stripes.  
For what I could see, there were long sleeves and a collar, so it must have been a sweater. Not exactly one I could see Adam wearing. It was more like…  
It was more like one Ian wore a several times when we met.  
At first, I wasn´t sure and maybe I had pushed the thought of Adam being dishonest about Ian far away, too far maybe.  
But then, when Adam turned his back on me to click some more buttons and switch some more controllers, I quickly grabbed the piece of clothing, pressed it close to me and hurried out of the room, into the bedroom.  
My heart raced. What would I do if this was really Ian´s sweater? That wouldn´t really proof anything, would it?

I shook and unfolded the sweater in front of me and immediately realized: it was Ian´s.  
It had a little burn mark from a cigarette on the left shoulder, one he showed me that his brother had caused, and Ian was furious about it because it had happened only a few days after he had bought it.  
But it was crystal clear, and that really stirred up my intestines, the moment I brought it to my nose. Besides the mouldy odour, it still smelt discreetly of Ian´s strange, woody cologne, the one that suited him so well.  
My hands sunk together with my heart. Was this a coincidence? Ian had never told me of having entertained a friendly relationship with Adam or Eve, so why was his sweater here, hidden behind books? A stupid coincidence? Nothing to worry about? Adam hat to answer to me. I took a deep breath and walked over into the living room.

His beauty started to hurt me as soon as I saw him. I hated to jeopardize our, well, beginning with each other. He had bewitched me with his looks and his sadness, I couldn´t decide if I wanted to join and wallow in desperation with him and or teach him how wonderful and bright the world could be, if he only was ready to engage in it again.  
I looked at him, with a serious expression, the sweater in my hand and gestured at him to take off his headphones.  
Adam looked at me surprised, but did as I asked.  
“What is it?”  
I held the garment right in front of his face.  
The corners of his mouth sunk and his eyes darkened.  
“This is my friend Ian´s,“ I began calmly, but inside my heart was pounding so fast that I feared to collapse, “did he forget it the last time he was here?”  
Adam could surely detect an aggressive undertone.  
“Probably?” He tried to look unimpressed. I didn´t believe he was very comfortable in this situation though. The nervous finger play on the cable of his headphones gave him away.  
“Why is it hidden somewhere in a corner then?” I shook my head and looked at him, shrugging my shoulders, my hands in an asking gesture.  
“Why do you keep asking me about Ian? What is it with this guy that you care so much about him?”  
Now I lost my temper.  
“He is my friend and he is gone. I told you I was worried. I actually care about people who are my friends. And I can feel that you tell me much less than you know, goddammit!”  
Adam sighed deeply and tilted his head back, and when he looked at me again, I thought I saw something like regret in his expression.  
“We were out in this little underground club, Ian, Eve, Ava and me.”  
So I was right all the time, or better, poor Ian was right from the beginning. Adam had something to do with his disappearance. Now Adam was talking, finally, and I couldn´t wait how this would end. My thoughts were one giant jumble but I managed to pray for two things: that Ian would be alive and that Adam would not turn from me.  
I interrupted. “Who is Ava?”  
“She´s Eve´s insufferable baby sister. She was in town for a visit and wanted to go out. That´s why we went out. And Ian was there as well.”  
“So?”  
“It was all a stupid and regrettable accident.”  
Oh no. The word “accident” boded ill.  
Adam sat down on a little stool by the mixing console, resting his underarms on his thighs, fingers interlocked, looking down to the floor.  
“Ava brought him back home; they had a drink and that´s where Eve and I left them. When we woke up, Ian was dead. Ava had drunk him.”  
“Drunk?”  
Adam looked up and his face was milder, almost sorry now. “She had bitten him and had drunk his blood.”  
I placed my hand on my forehead in disbelief.  
“And what did you do with his body?”  
“We dropped it in a tank full of chemicals.”  
I gasped.  
”We could not take the risk of his corpse being discovered and linked back to us.”  
“Oh my god... Ian is dead… and you lied to me about it, though I gave you several opportunities to tell me. What was your plan? To keep me here as your little vampire slut, hoping I never found out about it? And maybe, well, drink me, too, if I did? And then throw me in a tank afterwards? Wow, that´s impressive Adam, really.”  
It seemed as if he didn´t have a clue of what to say, so he just looked at me, with those beautiful eyes and that sad, fatigued look.  
“I´m sorry. I didn´t know how to tell you. If I had been there, I would have told Ava to turn him instead of killing him. But she´s just an immature, ill-mannered little girl who does as she pleases, regardless of the consequences.” He paused, and his stare intensified. “And telling you would have driven you away, that´s safe to say.”  
“Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better? My friend´s dead. And you knew about it. I can´t get over the fact you lied to me and, on top of that, took advantage of me to distract yourself from your dull existence and the loneliness it brings. Lulled me, pretended to like me, telling me this bullshit about your appetite, making me feel special and… Adam, I don´t even know… wow, I have to leave. This whole affair makes me sick.”  
“I did not pretend.” Adam´s voice was low, resigned. “But you´re free to go.”  
I snorted disdainfully. “And I will.”  
He looked at me as if he couldn´t believe what I had just screamed at him.  
A few seconds my stare lingered on him; I tried to absorb his unfathomable loveliness one last time before I left.  
My eyes teared up as soon as I sat in my car. I cried them out on my way home. What I had feared most had happened: I had lost a friend and a lover. At the same time.

 

The sun came up and woke me with light pink, amber and soft white beams. They burnt in my eyes, which were reddened and swollen from crying, and crying was all I was able to do since I had come home from Adam´s place, until I fell asleep, in all my clothes, on my couch.  
What had happened to Ian was terrible; I cringed at the thought of the absolute agony he must have died in. Or was being drunk by a vampire painless? Did it take long? Was it quick? Maybe he only fell asleep and just didn´t wake again.  
The more thought I gave it, the more I questioned myself how I would have handled the situation.  
Would I have told someone about this accident? Of course, I´d feel guilty about it, but being someone who has to live in unconditional secrecy, I would have tried to cover things up in some way myself. I didn´t like the fact that I tried to comprehend Adam´s behaviour, and I surely didn´t want to justify his lying, but I understood where he came from. And in the end, I felt a bit of unexpected empathy for him. 

The day was hot and time went by numbingly slowly, and I tried to keep my mind occupied with grocery shopping, housework and an extended beauty routine. But whenever I wasn´t careful, my thoughts went to Adam.  
I missed him painfully. I wanted to clarify things, I wanted him to explain, and yes, I wanted him to apologize once more. Deep inside though, I only wanted him to be around. To touch me, kiss me, and hold me like he did the last night.  
The image of him, when was on top of me, our bodies entwined in ecstasy, his soft moans in my ear, provoked an arousal, that, if I was honest, had been there, subliminal, all day long, whenever his exquisite appearance flashed in front of my eyes, lurking and waiting to hit me with its full power.

Nightfall came, and darkness expulsed the colours the twilight had painted on the sky. Finally, the temperature dropped to a bearable level. To relax I had put on some classical music, a five hour long compilation of all my favourites. I always listened to it when I needed to come down after a long day or simply when my mind was too stressed to endure lyrics.  
I had just come out of a shower, my fresh clothes sticking to my still slightly moist skin, and my body spoke a clear language. I was horny as fuck and wanted Adam to be the one to grant me relaxation.  
The mirror of my bathroom was fogged and the air was filled with steam.  
My fingers started to wander over my body, my nipples stood stiff, and when I reached into my panties I felt that the fabric was long sodden.  
My clitoris was hard and my slit was wet, as wet as it was when Adam entered it, and I shuddered at the mere imagination.  
I started a slow and gentle circling on my clit; it felt good, exciting, but insufficient in comparison to Adam´s touch, so I had to go faster, harder, but it didn´t come remotely close.

A knock on the door interrupted my doing, and quite shocked me. I licked my finger clean and wiped them on them on my panties. I didn´t expect anyone.  
I peeked through the door viewer and saw – Adam. That very second, my heart skipped at least three beats and my throat clogged with a giant lump.  
The expression on his face when I opened the door, only just a crack though, made me struggle to identify it. Petitionary, mild, friendly but cautious, were the words that came into my mind.  
He took off his sunglasses and looked down on me, which was not hard, considering how tall the man was.  
He looked stunning in a black leather jacket, a purple shirt, black trousers and heavy black boots, nervously letting his fingers run over the temples of his glasses.  
“Can I come in please?”  
A quick nod, then I opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him through, but Adam stood still on the doormat, looking helpless.  
“You have to invite me in,” he explained.  
“Oh, well then, please, come in.”  
Our eyes did not disconnect when he passed me and I felt that urge again to touch him, but I refrained. We had to clear things up before anything else could happen.  
“I´ve been thinking about you endlessly since you left…” he remarked gently when we stood in my living room, between my couch and my daybed, opposite each other.  
“I needed to see you, and I somehow felt like you wanted me to come over.”  
He could feel it when I fantasized about him? My body tensed up at the thought of him sensing my constant, undeniable arousal for him.  
My tautness added to the tension that had built between us and made it almost impossible to breath.  
“I apologize. I was dishonest about Ian. But I was honest about my feelings for you.”  
I sighed, and so did he. What was I to do? I wanted to forgive him or had done it already; my desire for him was clouding my judgement, but it was not only of a physical nature, I wanted to be with him, to be his, and I wanted him to be mine. He spoke to my body, mind and heart like no man had ever done before and to all three of them to the same degree.  
“Meeting you changed a lot in me and…”  
“Stop talking now. I want you to turn me. First fuck me, and then turn me.” My voice was clear and steadfast.  
Confusion diffused over Adam´s beautiful features.  
“You don´t know what you ask of me.”  
“That may be right. I know nothing of vampire life. Hell, I didn´t know vampires even existed forty-eight hours ago!”  
“If you knew, you wouldn´t ask me to do that. It is an intolerable life full of abstinence, denying your existence and its need, living painfully against your nature and accepting the horrid and paralyzing certainty that this world or the people who live in it will never change, no matter how long you live.”  
There it was again, this world-weariness that made him seem so fragile and hurt, but yet so irresistible.  
“Only the gadgets get better.” We finally smiled at each other and I started to ease a little.  
“I want to be with you Adam.” I moved a step closer to him and looped my arms around him, my warm skin pleasantly shivering at the cool touch of his leather.  
He seemed unsure, and squinted his eyes a little bit.  
“I want us to be together, I feel safe with you, no matter what you say you are or how dangerous or tiresome this life is.”  
“So you´re not mad anymore?”  
“I gave it all some more thought, and just so you know, you shouldn´t have lied to me in the first place…”  
“It all started before we became so close. And I knew how much it would hurt you to find out the truth. I felt responsible for Ian´s death, I shouldn´t have let Ava anywhere near him. Guilt drove me to lying. Again, I´m sorry.”  
“I know, Adam.“ I softly brushed his porcelain cheek, leaned towards him and made an attempt to kiss him.  
Adam moved away with tilting his head back a little, and looked down on me from above with slightly narrowed eyes and it was the sexiest look I had ever seen on him.  
He suddenly looked like a hunter, focussing on his prey, and now, here in his arms, I was the easiest prey he could wish for.  
“Oh, Beethoven´s moonlight sonata… what a dramatic piece of work. I had told him to make it a little more light-hearted when I gave him the Intro. But he was so in love with this Julie girl…”  
”Aren´t we all dramatic when we´re in love?”  
His look got more intent, switched quickly between my lips and my eyes, as he continued talking.  
“So you want to be with me, with all the consequences?”  
I was a bit puzzled and also upset that he didn´t let me kiss him, though we seemed to have reconciled, but anyhow, I nodded slowly.  
“Why don´t we try something out before I finally turn you? It will give you a little taste of what awaits you with me. I will take my time with you, but you have to trust me and must do anything I demand.”  
Those words alone made me shiver with anticipation, and I felt the fabric of my panty dampen even more.  
“I will, I promise,“ I aspirated.  
Adam pulled me close to him, placed his soft lips on mine, his tongue slipping past my lips so naturally, and we devoured each other’s mouths in breathless, ardent longing.  
His fingers traced the outlines of my panties, drew fine patterns on my butt cheeks, only to grab them firmly, squeeze them and to grind his lower body to mine.  
My hands ran through his long soft black hair, gently pulling at it, working my way to his chest, doing my best to get him out of his jacket.  
Our lips didn´t break when I helped him out the jacket, I came back close to unbutton his shirt and when it finally lay on the floor, I let my fingers lightly glide over this beautiful torso.  
Adam slipped his fingers under the seams of my clothes and took them off my body deliberately, not without kissing me repeatedly.  
He urged me to the edge of my bed, made me fall on it, and while he took his shoes and the rest of his clothes off, I tried to figure out what it was that awaited me, but passion wiped out my fear.  
I had to trust him as he demanded it and would follow his lead, no matter what.  
Adam came to lay beside me, his tongue gliding over my lips, my chin and my neck, until his mouth rested on one nipple and sucked it in, while both hands enfolded both of my breasts. The fingers of his other hand rolled the other bud and yanked it, hard. I accompanied the unexpected rough touch with loud moans, which seemed to spur him on even more.  
For a quick interlude his mouth came back to mine, forcing my lips wide open, when I first felt his fangs. My tongue touched them for a second and they were intimidating, but Adam kissed me so skilfully that he took away my hesitation. In a fluent move he placed himself between my wide spread legs and let his mouth travel downwards on my body, so I closed my eyes in anxiety of what was to come.  
I felt his cool breath on my stomach and finally on my pubic eminence, his fingers gently parting my labia, until, with an unbearable softness, he licked over my wet, opened sex, caressing up and down with the tip of his tongue. I reached down to play with his hair, tousled it, and took his hand to guide it to my hungry mouth. I wanted to suck his massive cock so desperately, but his fingers were all that was available now, so I sucked them into my mouth, digit by digit, slowly, to give him just a little taste of what I had in mind with his dick.  
Every time he landed on my erect clit I let out a loud, breathy groan, and I almost couldn´t stand how perfectly he found the exact right spot where he let his tongue linger just a millisecond longer and add just a little more pressure.  
He teased me for minutes, it could have been hours though, and every time he felt my orgasm rolling in, he stopped.  
For a moment, he let his mouth wander off my swollen, moist vulva, and it lay on my leg. His long cuspids scratched slowly along on my inner thigh and drew two long, parallel, deep red lines on my skin. The soft pain excited me extraordinarily, but I could not wait for him to return to my most sensitive spot. Intuitively, he came back to the place he stimulated so deliciously in the beginning and continued his work religiously.  
Within seconds I reached the point of no return. Adam´s tongue started to stroke faster, with just a tad more insistence, let two fingers slip into my dripping wet aperture, I moaned, I panted, and just when I cried out and shook in my climax, I felt an acute pain lancing my right thigh, which mixed with the intense feeling of lust so intoxicatingly.  
When I had taken a few breaths and looked down on Adam, I saw how he gently sucked on the passage from my lower body to my thigh, this area where the skin is so delicately thin that the veins shine though.  
He took his time and savoured my blood, and it didn´t hurt much, just like when he sucked the blood from my hand that one night, it just stung a little.  
He looked up to me, stopped his sucking, and looked at me.  
“Did it hurt much my darling?” He asked and there was true concern in his voice.  
What a grotesque picture he was! The face of my beautiful Adam, awash with bliss, the blood on his lips and teeth and tongue, my blood, built such a lovely contrast to his ivory skin, but still he was worried for me.  
“Not as much as I expected. You made me come so hard, the pain was just a remote feeling compared to it.”  
“Oh, that´s good. That´s how I planned it to be. Do you feel weak or close to fainting? Because then I have to stop drinking from you.”  
“Maybe it´s just the post orgasmic rush that makes me weak. I seriously can´t tell.”  
“Enough then. It´s your first time and we don´t want to let things get out of control.”  
He licked over the bite marks and they closed immediately.  
“Though your blood tasted delicious. Nothing I have ever tasted before. Very rich, with a whiff of…dark berries maybe? Anyway, I guess this feeding will keep me sated for days.”  
“But what about your other hunger? That one is not yet sated I suppose?” I winked at him and he understood.  
Adam got up from the bed to take a pose in front of it, looking down on his huge erection.  
“Not at all.”  
On all my fours, I crawled to the end of the bed, straightened up, sat back on my heels and seized his giant, veiny cock that presented itself in all his hard glory.  
Slowly I let it glide into my mouth, which Adam welcomed with a long low growl. My tongue circled the smooth and thick head, which had darkened in its colour from my tight grip on the shaft, while my other hand lightly stroked the soft balls.  
While I licked and sucked, my hand, slick from my saliva, pumped, and Adam rested his hands on my head and gently held on to it, it seemed not to lose his footing.  
His groans, that increased in their intensity with each of my touches, turned me on and at this moment, all I wanted was this man, this being, to bury this rock hard cock deep inside me and just fuck me until I was sore.  
All of a sudden, Adam yanked his erection out of my mouth, gulped and in a husky voice, he whispered:  
“Turn over. On your fours. Now.”  
Right where I was, I brought myself in his demanded position, and with a firm grip on my hips, he pushed inside me, and it was a lot deeper that he ever was before.  
Both of us gave a loud groan, and he finally filled me the way I desired so much. He wasn´t prissy because of his clearly above average size, and drilled inside me, hard and fast, while his big hands grabbed my hips to make it impossible for me to retreat from his thrusts.  
I was surprised when I felt him leaning over and resting his body on my back, breathing in my ear, his hair flowing over my shoulders, and his right hand slipping between my thighs, searching for my clit again.  
His pumps became a little softer and less steep from this angle; he found the right spot again immediately and started rubbing my clitoris, which was a little less sensitive than the first time, but still very excitable. Yes, I wanted and was able to come again. Because this man could make me.  
“Come,“ I moaned while I turned my face towards his, that was distorted in ecstasy, quickly placed a little kiss on his opened lips, took his hand to initiate a change of position and directed him to sit up, cross legged.  
I sat on his legs, entwined his pelvis with my legs and permitted him entrance with sinking down on his gigantic cock. Again, the sensation blurred my mind. Though this cock was so big, he filled me with ease and it seemed my walls were designed to hold him in, to embrace and tempt him.  
My hips grinded, rotated, my breasts undulated, Adam, alternatively held on to my waist, my buttocks or my tits, sucking the rosy hard nipples into his coveting mouth, just interrupting it for kissing me with the same greedy mouth.  
This position allowed us not only to fuck each other, but also to embrace, kiss and hold each other, and in the short moments we leaned our sweaty foreheads together to rest from the pleasure a bit, the kisses were soft, loving and intimate.  
As our moves continued at a spanking pace, Adam broke our kiss.  
“Look at me, and open your mouth.”  
I watched Adam leading his right hand to his mouth. With a swift bite of those fangs, he cut the skin on his wrist open and little droplets of scarlet coloured blood slowly trickled out of the two tiny wounds.  
He raised his wrist above me and let a few drops of his blood drip into my opened mouth, but was very careful not to give me too much of it.  
“Swallow… slowly.”  
With closed eyes, I swallowed the blood and it tasted like the sweetest wine, the most delicious food or beverage I had ever come to savour, unearthly, hot, cold, like liquid desire, pure life, abundant and light at the same time, like a colour that didn´t even exist but still you found it to be the most beautiful you had ever seen, and when it ran down my throat I felt like all the love I had ever experienced in my life had become one gigantic agglomerate in my heart and permeated my whole body.  
The feeling was so beautiful and overwhelming it made me start to cry.  
Adam pulled me close and stroked over my hair.  
“Is it too much my love? I´m sorry, I´m so sorry. Shhhh…”  
“Oh God Adam, this is so amazing… if this is what it feels like to be one of your kind then it is all I ever want to be…”  
“It feels different every time, and a lot of people cannot handle it, but you obviously can… your body and mind are both strong…”  
And then he stopped talking and looked at me with a decidedness that left me full of expectation.  
Briskly he bowed forwards, threw me on my back, forcefully spread my legs as wide as possible with his hands, repositioned between my thighs, and pierced me again with his throbbing cock.  
This time we moved fast, breathless, inordinate, we didn´t moan, we screamed with every thrust, and his thrusts were deep and adamant.  
His blood made every touch, kiss and push so intense, it thrilled every cell of my body and I feared to lose my consciousness once I reached my orgasm, which was close – yet again.  
Adam´s heavy breathing and coarse moans pointed out that he wasn´t far from coming either.  
I clawed my nails into his back as I felt my climax befall my body, and it was my whole existence that climaxed, not only my pussy, for minutes, and hell, it felt like even my brain died the little death.  
In that exact moment Adam cambered upwards, screamed out his orgasm in a high, loud, sputtering tone, and when he realised that I was coming too, he bowed down again to my throat, tore the soft skin of my neck with his fangs and sunk them deeply into my flesh.  
Slowly he sucked and slurped on my opened artery, and I let him do it so willingly, held his head and let him, my beloved vampire, feed on me.  
At the same time, he brought his hand up to my mouth, his wrist automatically started to bleed again, I lay my lips on the two little insections, and he didn´t have to tell me what to do, I just sucked, slowly, charily, and consumed his blood, while the aftermath of my orgasm still shook my body.  
And yet again, his blood flew through my veins until it had reached the last corner and convolution of my body and prolonged my orgasm for another few moments, until all tension left my body and I had to let go of Adams wrist. Contemporaneously, Adam left my neck and sunk down on me, both of us panting, exhausted from lust and overwhelmed from sensation.

I had just caught my breath again, when suddenly my heart cramped, along with all fibres of my body and a burning pain rushed through me. My skin appeared to be on fire, as did my insides; I even saw the lambency of red flames in front of my closed eyes and screamed out in pain, just as loud as I had screamed out my orgasm before.  
Adam held me tightly and with a soft, apologetic look he said: “I know this fucking hurts, my love. But you have to endure the pain. I will stick this out with you, I´m here.”  
He kissed me gently, and with all the power he had left in his body, he pinned me down to the bed to keep me from twisting and twitching.  
“Adam, it hurts so much, I can´t take any more of this…”  
“Hold still, it will be over soon.”  
A merciless fever infested me, weakened me, covered me in cold sweat, and made me cry burning hot tears, and as he wiped them away with his cool hands, he murmured into my ear: “Oh love, it is so much worse for you than it was for me… if I had known, I wouldn´t have put you through this. Forgive me.”  
Though he held me tightly, my body, that had dispossessed me of all control over it, managed to writhe some more and I moaned and sighed.  
Adam held me closer, and it would have been painfully restrictive if I hadn´t been in the condition I was in, and whispered into my ear: ““Now a soft kiss - Aye, by that kiss, I vow an endless bliss.”  
And truly, a last kiss was all I felt on my scalded lips before I passed out.

I regained consciousness in complete darkness, but still, I could see the adumbration of the furniture in my apartment much better than I should have.  
The few shafts of sunlight that managed to crawl through the closed curtains hit my eyes like glowing neon daggers.  
I heard a cat purring like it lay on my lap, but the only cat I could remember living in this building was Mr. Hamilton´s; and he lived six floors above me.  
The birds that were chirping outside had the sound intensity of jumbo jets, small ones, but only a little less loud.  
I smelt the fabric of my sheets, soft cotton mixed with spandex, six months old, and also the plastic wrapping I had bought them in. I smelled the five different flacons of perfume by my bathroom mirror and the one small bottle in my handbag.  
I could make out something beside me, something known, sweet, and familiar. It was Adam, who was sleeping soundly beside me, his hand on my stomach.  
He woke from my movements, looked at me, worried, and whispered: “Are you alright?”  
I was surprised that his voice was so soft and pleasant, unlike all the other noises I had noticed around me.  
“It takes a little while until your senses adapt,“ he tried to soothe me, “sleep a little more, your body is still burning up and the process has not yet finalized. Come here.”  
He raised his arm to let me huddle up against his body and I fell asleep again.

It was three days I had slept in a row, so Adam had told me. When the third night came, I opened my eyes again to find Adam the first thing to see. He was awake already, sitting, with crossed legs, besides me and was watching me. So beautiful it still hurt me, but the sadness had vanished from his face.  
“It is a new world for you now, a new life. Welcome.”  
Adam, my Adam. He had turned me, after all.  
And it would be a new beginning. For me. And for him.


End file.
